El hubiera no existe
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: El hubiera no existe, lamentablemente. Zuko sabe esto y aunque no debería, extraña a ese chico moreno que conoció en la ciudad de grandes muros. Jetko


**El hubiera no existe.**

**Resumen: **El hubiera no existe, lamentablemente. Zuko sabe esto y aunque no debería, extraña a ese chico moreno que conoció en la ciudad de grandes muros. Jetko

_**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**_

**Izumi es la hija de Zuko en la Leyenda de Korra y el nieto de Zuko es Iroh.**

**.**

Zuko sabe que _esto_ esta mal, se repite a si mismo que no debería importarle. Después de todo lo que ellos habían tenido solo había sido una distracción, una forma de olvidar por un tiempo el lugar donde estaban, de donde venían y quienes eran. Jet y él solo habían tenido algo sin sentimientos de por medio en Ba Sing Se y, aún así, cuando Aang le dice que en efecto, que Soka dijo la verdad esa vez en la Isla Ember siente que parte de su mundo se desvanece y que quiere volver atrás.

Sabe que no debería culparse por ello, ni siquiera debería pensar en el "hubiera", ni siquiera debería extrañarlo o tratar de convencerse de que el equipo avatar podía estar equivocado. Nada de eso debería sucederle, pero aun así el moreno sigue apareciendo en sueños.

Creyó que al casarse, con su hija y todo lo que quería decir ser el "Señor del fuego" podría olvidarlo fácilmente, que podría simplemente seguir y que en un tiempo solo sea un recuerdo sin sentimientos. Pero muy equivocado estaba en todo eso.

-Izumi no deberías estar en el jardín tu sola- hablo el maestro fuego mientras veía a su hija de unos cinco años que estaba tratando de trepar un árbol.

-¡Pero papá! ¡Había alguien en los arboles!- dijo la niña bajando y corriendo hacia el Señor del Fuego. Zuko le medio sonrió a la niña. _Los arboles, el bosque donde..._ Zuko ladeo la cabeza tratando de no terminar su pensamiento, siempre había algo que le recordaba lo que no tenía. Amaba a su hija, pero a veces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido distinto, si Jet hubiera sido capaz de perdonarle por haberle ocultado que era un maestro fuego, si él no hubiera cometido ese desliz que le dio la pista necesaria al moreno para convencerse a si mismo que Zuko era un maestro fuego, si por lo menos una vez hubiera escuchado su verdadero nombre en los labios del libertador.

-No hay nadie en los arboles, solo pájaros- dijo mientras la llevaba adentro, la niña suspiro rendida y asintió apoyándose en su padre, a veces lo notaba triste y realmente quería saber que lo tenía así, tal vez podría recuperar lo que su padre había perdido.

_-Yo te esperare lo que tenga que esperar Zuko- susurro el moreno mientras ambos estaban recostados sobre el pasto, en un lugar totalmente desconocido para el maestro fuego._

_-¿Donde?- susurro algo confundido, el libertador le sonrió y acuno su rostro besando con esa extraña dulzura sus labios, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos mientras disfrutaba de ese contacto._

_-Yo te esperare por años, pero ahora te necesitan- susurro confundiendo a su acompañante, Jet sonrió algo arrogante al notarlo y beso con dulzura su mejilla._

_-Yo te quiero a mi lado- una sombra de tristeza apareció en el libertador y se separó un poco del otro mirando hacia otro lado suspirando, poniendo su trigo en la boca._

_-Yo también, pero creo que es un poco tarde ¿No? Tu familia te necesita ahora- murmuro volviendo acercarse al joven Señor del Fuego y rodeándolo con sus brazos, Zuko suspiro apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de compañero._

_-Yo te necesito a ti- susurró el de la cicatriz, Jet beso su frente y lo hizo levantar la mirada, en los ojos dorados había una sombra de suplica y en los marrones de "perdoname" _

_-Tu hija te necesita ahora, no puedes abandonarla, no aun- _

_-Pero yo...- Jet lo atrajo hacia si besando sus labios callándolo mientras una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla pálida._

Zuko despertó con la respiración agitada, mientras algunas lagrimas sin querer se deslizaban en su rostro, suspirando negó con la cabeza y se las secó rápidamente, su pequeña hija estaba recostada a su lado, acurrucada contra él y no se despertó, el Señor del fuego suspiro ante eso y beso con cariño su frente.

-¿Porque Mamá se fue papá? Hace meses que no la veo- Zuko se dio vuelta a ver a su hija de diez años mientras se mordía el labio un poco ¿Como le explicaba que la que alguna vez fue su esposa no volvería?

-Ella se fue

-¿Cuando vuelve?- dijo inocentemente, Zuko suspiro y la sentó en su regazo.

-Hay personas que se van y nunca vuelven Izumi, lo lamento- suspiro, la niña hizo una mueca triste.

-¿Y Jet no va a volver ahora que mamá no está?- dijo de pronto sorprendiendo al adulto.

-¿Quien?- murmuro

-Tu siempre mencionas su nombre cuando duermes, a veces le dices que se quede, así que pensé que si ahora no está mamá él podría venir, tal vez ella era la que lo mantenía alejado- dijo su suposición, Zuko acarició con dulzura su cabello.

-Hay personas que aunque quieras no volverán Izumi, Jet es una de ellas

-¿Esta perdido?- Zuko suspiro, realmente nunca pensó que tendría esta conversación con su hija. Su matrimonio no había funcionado, ambos lo habían tratado pero Mai no soportaba que él amara a otra persona mientras estaba con ella, hubo una gran pelea y Zuko le había dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera pero que no pensaba remplazar realmente al moreno. Mai se había ido, dejando a la niña con él diciendo un "Tu realmente hubieras querido que ella no fuera hija mía, pero si vas a seguir enamorado de alguien muerto es tu problema, yo no lo soportare" y luego se fue, Zuko sintió que fue mas cruel que le recordara que Jet _ya no estaba_ que se fuera sin despedirse de la niña.

-No, él esta en el cielo- suspiro señalando hacia la ventana, la niña suspiró sabiendo que quería decir eso.

-Realmente lo siento, me hubiera gustado conocer a quien podría hacerte feliz- dijo la niña apenada mientras su padre la abrazaba con dulzura y susurraba "Tu no deberías preocuparte por eso" mientras unas traviesas lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla. Izumi se quedo callada.

_-No se si realmente quieras venir conmigo- murmuro el moreno mientras ambos estaban sentados en el mismo prado que siempre, por alguna extraña razón, no importaba cuantos años hubieran pasado, en sus sueños siempre ambos parecían jóvenes de no mas de veinte años._

_-Jet, mira, yo realmente quiero ir contigo, siempre me respondes lo mismo y debería ser mi decisión ¿No?- hablo el ex príncipe mirándolo directamente. Jet suspiró acariciando su mejilla con dulzura._

_-Tendrás que renunciar a todo Zuko, a tu hija, a tu nieto. Iroh ni siquiera se a casado aún ¿En verdad quieres renunciar a todo eso?- trató de hacerle cambiar de opinión más Zuko parecía mas decidido que de costumbre._

_-Si, Izumi ya no me necesita y si me quede fue por ella, Iroh ya es lo suficientemente grande, lo que necesito ahora eres tu... ya han pasado mas de cincuenta años desde que estamos discutiendo esto Jet- dijo casi desesperado. El moreno le sonrió y lo abrazó besando sus labios con cariño._

_-Si, es tu decisión, pero debes estar seguro_

_-Estoy seguro_

_-Luego no hay vuelta atrás- advirtió el moreno acomodando un mechón de cabello rebelde del maestro fuego, Zuko suspiro y sonrió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja._

_-Estoy seguro Jet- murmuro, el moreno se inclinó besándolo con dulzura mientras suspiraba._

_-Esta bien, ven conmigo- murmuro tomando su mano y empezando a caminar, el prado era más pequeño de lo que se veía y pronto llegaron a una puerta -Luego de esto no puedes arrepentirte- Zuko rodó los ojos ante las múltiples advertencias del moreno._

_-Lo se- Jet apretó un poco el agarre en su mano y se acercó rápidamente dándole un beso, luego la abrió y una luz los cegó a ambos._

_-Te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo- susurro Jet en su oído rodeando su cintura, Zuko miraba todo con curiosidad y se dio vuelta aun en los brazos del moreno para verlo a la cara._

_-¿Donde estamos?- murmuro, Jet sonrió divertido y junto su frente con la de su pareja, para luego besarlo suavemente._

_-Bienvenido... al mundo espiritual._

Zuko sabía que no volvería a despertar en el mundo terrenal.

_._

**Fui un poco cruel T.T Es que en la serie Jet esta muerto y... esto es un poco más siguiendo todo, al final tienen su final feliz :D Pobre Zuko también, pero ahora tienen sus "felices vidas" o no vidas en este caso ja ja XD ya olvidenlo.**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
